


Deal. (Bill Cypher x Reader)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: My laptop broke so writing has been hard for me, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: You are running. Running in your own world of grey. It is said that yellow is the first color that sticks out to the human eye..





	1. Chapter 1

He extended his gloved hand out to you, and when you took it, he yanked you forward.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

'Yellow?'

Something yellow had caught your attention from the corner of you eye, but once you had turned your head, it had disappeared. You marked it off as your declining sanity.

You had jumped into the river once, in hopes of freeing yourself from the grasp of your incurable condition. Without looking, you tumbled down, passing out, but not recalling ever hitting the frozen water.

When you had awoken, you were on the side of the body of water, everything frozen in time around you as tears slid down your face. The only clue to what had happened was the glimpse of yellow that your blurred eyes had caught as it quickly hurried away.

Time once again resumed, and you stood there in conflict and inner turmoil.

'Why..?'

A question you struggled to answer for many more attempts to come. 

And every time you tried to erase yourself from existence, time had stopped as grey surrounded you, and as always, that blasted golden thing follows, refusing your freedom.

It was almost cruel. What ever this being was, it didn't want to let you break the chains..


	3. Chapter 3

You don't dream. Dreams are for the believers, the ones with futures as they live in the world that you don't belong in.

So when you get the first dream you've had in years, you had a strange feeling that it wasn't exactly your own.

An eerie feeling settles itself in your stomach.

"(Name)."

 

When you wake up, everything is numb. The one thing that you remember is the voice that made your spine tingle as it had spoken your name.

Your almost eager to sleep again, so eager that you stay in bed all day and it keeps you up all night.

That's it. You'd leave this place by not eating or drinking, you'll pass in your blissful new dream.

 

Exhaustion eventually gets the best of you as your dragged into rest.

 

"Eat. I won't say it twice, meat bag!" 

You've decided the voice is actually really annoying and that it needs to shut up.

"Hey! I heard that!!"

'Good.'

Everything is still a dull grey, the only thing different was the scolding that your mysterious dream weaver was dishing out at you.

"..Can I ask something?"

"Sure thing sweet meat."

'Sweet...meat??'

Okay then.. Here goes...

"Are you the yellow when everything turns still?"

"..." 

The silence made you slightly miss the annoying voice.

"...can't hide a thing from you.. Perfect."

"One more?"

"Have at it Doll~"

"Do you actually care about me or something..?"

He want to tell you yes. He wants to scream it out for the whole multiverse to hear. Instead...

"Demons can't love."

Though he knows you didn't believe him, because somehow, you had picked of the slightly lowered tone of his voice.

You surely were perceptive.

Cause after all, the one person hew was bad at lying to was himself.

He would never admit it, but what ever feeling he had for you, it was strong and dominant, and he hated it.

He hated that it had controlled him as he saved you from death each time.

He knew that it was love when he realized it was different from blood lust. It had lust mixed in, but somehow, it was different. It was the exact opposite from aggressive. 

It made him feel stupid for the first time. He could only associate it with protective. 

He knew that he couldn't let you know, after all, nobody ever has the advantage over Bill Cypher. He always gets his way, and he wasn't about to let that change.


End file.
